Secret Story
by Alice Jane
Summary: CHAPTER 4: Shibuya Club held a Summer-Night Party! In this chance, Aya wanted to return what Rei had lent. She was soo embarassed and nervous! ReixAya.
1. A Lost Little Girl

**Disclaimer: **Gals is Mihona Fujii's.

--

**-Secret Story-**

Chapter 1

**A Lost Little Girl**

In a winter ten years ago, there was a day where a little girl separated from her Mother. She didn't know what to do, people around her was scary for her. Alone, she walked to the quiet place, looking for a bench to sit on. The girl was the way too tired after strolling and meandering down, but still she didn't find her loving Mother.

She felt like she was going to cry, but she didn't anymore. She squeezed her belly and snuggled. Stomachache? Too bad. What could she do? No one was with her.

She whined, her stomachache was getting worse. She wasn't able to stand up. All that she could do was only hope that someone would come and rescue her.

"Hey, what happened to you?" She heard someone talked to her. Instead of answering him, she kept quiet because she was hurt so much.

And then she couldn't hear anything. But in her dream, she saw a prince carrying her with his white horse, just like what she expected every night.

--

"What a poor little girl," said his Grandmother. "Hope the soup I just made will relieve her stomach. Call me when she has waken up, okay, Rei?" Then his Grandmother exited from his grandson's bedroom.

Rei nodded as the reply. He stared at the girl he found near the lake. She looked awfully pale, like someone who had lost for some days and hadn't eaten. He reached her face, stepping aside her hair that lying down on her cheek. _It's better now_, he thought.

Her hand moved and Rei saw that. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Looking a strange room, she was instantly shocked and got up. "W-Where am I? Where's Mommy?"

"You're in my house. In my room, to be precise," Rei explained. "I found you fainted near the lake close to my house."

"I… I fainted?" she repeated. Rei sighed, "Well, what's your name?"

She answered him, "Aya Hoshino."

Rei didn't say a word anymore, letting that girl named Aya rested for a while again. "Ah, right. I got to call Granny," Rei remembered. "Wait a sec, Aya." He ran and yelling her Grandmother. He made a noisy even though he was just intended to call her Grandmother.

They both went to Rei's bedroom. Rei's Granny smiled warmly and sat on the bed, beside Aya, "Aya-chan, how do you feel now?"

"Better. Thank you, grandmother…" said Aya sheepishly. Her face even turned redder when Rei's Grandmother took a spoon of soup and brought it to Aya's mouth, "Now don't be shy, sweetie. Let me feed you, because I'm not sure you can eat yourself."

She only nodded in agreement, and she felt like she was fed by her Mother. That time, she knew she missed her Mother so much.

Rei's Grandmother was friendly and humorist, she often told jokes and made Aya laugh. But Rei didn't, although he was there in the same room. When Aya murmured to his Grandmother why Rei didn't laugh at all, his Grandmother only sighed and said, "He's cold and irresponsive. I don't really understand him." She shrugged. Rei, certainly, saw and heard that. And Aya swore she saw him look hurt.

"Ne, Aya-chan, you know your Mom's cell phone number or your home number, do you? Let's call up and let your Mommy pick you up. She must be so worried about you."

Thirty minutes later, a car showed up in front of Otohata Residence. Rei and his Grandmother accompanied Aya to the gate. Mrs. Hoshino thanked them both over and over again, showing how relieved and happy she was.

Then, Aya and her Mother got in to the car. Before trampling the gas pedal, Mrs. Hoshino opened the window and said, "I don't know how should I thank you both. I thought I lost her." Mrs. Hoshino cracked a wide smile.

Aya's eyes met Rei's, and immediately Aya smiled crookedly and waved her hand to him. But he turned his face.

On the way, Aya remembered something. "Ah, Mom!"

"Yes, Honey?"

"I forgot to ask his name…"

Her Mother smiled. "Well, we can go there again tomorrow."

But the next day, when they went to Otohata Residence, they found out that the family had moved. Mr. Hoshino and Mrs. Hoshino tried to cheer their daughter up but Aya was crying aloud. She was sad because she knew she would never see his face anymore. She didn't even know his name.

--

**Alice's Notes:**

What a short chapter, don't you think so! Haha. Sorry, I didn't mean to make this short, but… it has happened. –shrug-

I'm sorry I make a fic again, but I haven't updated the another. Sorry, sorry. :)

I don't force you, but if you have read, please review. And if you didn't enjoy my story, you may click "Back" button without reviewing.

And sorry for the grammar-mistake I have made! Thanks for reading!


	2. Forgotten Face

**Disclaimer: ** I'm only borrowing some, well, a lot of cool characters from Mihona Fujii-sensei.

---

**-Secret Story-**

Chapter 2

**Forgotten Face**

"You broke up with Katase?" Ran's eyes enlarged. But she kept chewing her cheese-burger. "Haha! You can't be serious, Aya."

Aya took a sip at her orange juice. Instead of feeling sad, she was freely contended. "I'm being serious here, Ran."

Ran almost spouted out the nourishment inside her mouth. "Engorge your burger!" said Miyu, and Ran did. So Aya's cute sunsuit didn't become shabby. Ran coughed as she said, "You're insane, Aya! He's the most opulent student in Hounan High School! I have no idea why you chose to break up." Ran shrugged. If she were Aya, she would keep her relationship with that very rich boy than an always-broke monkey.

"Oh, Ran. You don't know how obnoxious he was yesterday." Aya remembered something happened yesterday in the library when they were discussing physic and biology together.

"You both did quarrel?" Miyu was surprised.

Aya nodded simply. "He was the one who start that. He forced me to stop hanging out with you guys. He also said being around you influenced many bad-things to me. He was so… mean. That was not Katase I knew."

"Miyu understands. And Miyu thinks you had made a right decision, Aya." Miyu smiled gladly.

Aya smiled back. "Thank you, Miyu."

"The most important thing is you don't regret what you had chosen." Ran said. Then she threw the burger's wrap. Accidentally, it hit someone's head. "Hey!"

Ran, Aya, and Miyu turned their sight to see the shouted man. There was a blonde guy.

"Oops, sorry, Second Place! I didn't mean to."

"So it's you. It's okay, Ran-chan. What a coincidence to meet you here." Yuuya laughed and turned his head to Rei, "Rei and I are going to that café for an interview. Wanna come?"

"Yuuya…" Rei heaved a deep sigh. Knowing how his best-friend felt for Ran, Rei didn't complain at all. Moreover, it would be useless.

"Who are these guys?" Aya murmured to Miyu. Miyu only shrugged. She didn't know as well.

"Yippie! Free-foods again! Let's get going, Aya, Miyu!" Ran yelled glowingly and pulled her best-friends' arm, much to Aya and Miyu's surprise.

--

The woman with fish-eyes asked a lot of questions to the brown-haired guy. Rei seemed completely bored, the questions weren't different from what had printed in some other magazines.

"One last question, Rei, Yuuya. You both said you haven't had a girlfriend. Then…" The woman narrowed her eyes. "Who are they?"

Yuuya raised his eyebrows. "Oh. They're friends of ours." Yuuya answered. _But Ran is going to be my girl soon_, Yuuya thought and couldn't help smiling strangely. "I know what you're thinking, Yuuya." Rei whispered.

And then, that woman left from the café. Rei drank his coffee. To him, interviews were extremely boring. But Yuuya always forced him to. And in the end, he couldn't reject it because of Yuuya's sick-puppy-eyes.

"Second Place, Otocchi, thanks a bunch!" Ran said. "The foods here are delicious."

"Thank you," Miyu and Aya said. Abruptly, Miyu pulled Ran's clothes. "Hey, who are they? You haven't told us, Ran."

"Oh yeah. I forgot!" Ran confirmed. "Second Place, Otocchi, let me introduce my friends. It's Miyu and it's Aya. Guys, they're Second Place—I mean, Yuuya Asou, and this cold guy is Rei Otohata."

"It's a pleasure to see you, ladies," said Yuuya. Was he trying to be a gentleman and got Ran's heart? Poor Yuuya, he didn't know that Ran had already got a boyfriend.

"Hey, hey, why don't we go to 109? I wanna see some cool suits, thought it's summer!" Ran declared her idea, and Yuuya, of course, agreed quickly. "We're with you, Ran! Right, Rei?"

Rei rose from the comfortable seat and refused frankly, "Sorry, Yuuya. I got to do my job in the club."

"Oh man! You're so busy even in this summer break." Yuuya commented. But for this time, he didn't show his puppy eyes, much to Rei's relief.

"You'll join me, won't you?" asked the greatest gal to her best friends.

Miyu nodded in joy. But Aya didn't. "I'm sorry. But I have to study for the exam tomorrow."

"Study for exam! Obviously that's not what I'm gonna do. Well, Otocchi…" Ran turned his face to the Ice Prince. "Please take Aya home. I'm worried since she will go home alone without me nor Miyu."

Aya was about to refuse it, but disturbed by Ran's words to Rei, "C'mon Otocchi. You will not let a girl walking home alone, right? Be a good man, Otocchi."

Rei sighed. He got a think that he was feasible to be late for his job again. "Fine."

"Take care of her!" Ran said as waving her hands. Then they three left.

Aya was a timid girl and her friends could acknowledge it if they had to. She was afraid of many things, including boys. Katase was the only guy who could make her feeling comfort and even though she admitted that she already forgot all about him, Katase's place in Aya's heart hadn't been replaced yet.

Feeling blameful, she said, "Uhm, actually I can go home alone. It's just that Ran was over-worried because a few days ago I was stucked in the middle of hoodlums, so…"

"You were?" Rei frowned. And at that time, Rei automatically considered Aya as a careless person, taking a wrong way and trapped among some hoodlums. He just couldn't imagine how hurt Ran's punches if he let Aya walked alone.

"Now, hurry up and let's go to the railway station." As Rei paced away, Aya followed and couldn't help feeling nervous.

---

"No, no, you don't have to take me home. You have accompanied me here, it's enough. I'll be just fine." Aya said, trying to convince the stoic yet caring guy.

"I'm not sure…"

"Like what I said, Ran was just over-worried because of my carelessness. But it won't happen for the forth time." Instead of making sure that she would be okay, she made Rei feeling worried more.

"It's pretty clear about what I should do," Rei walked to buy two tickets. Yes, she would take her home.

"_Ch-Chotto_…" Before Aya could complain, the tickets had already been held by Rei.

"Quickly, the train is about to run," Rei reminded the dark-haired gal.

Aya just nodded. On the train, she tried to thank the good-looking guy, although she was supremely nervous. "Thank you… O-Otohata-kun…"

"Hn," was all that he responded.

The train was full of people talking around but there was a silence between the two of them. Rei broke it as he said, "What's your name again?"

"M-Me? It's Aya Hoshino." _Ugh, you're such a timid mole, Aya. He must be thinking I'm a weird girl… _she thought.

Rei wandered, "Aya…"

Hearing her name whispered, she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, no." Rei answered. And then, no words said from their mouth.

The train ran extremely fast, and as soon as it arrived, Rei walked Aya home. Still, the silence wasn't broken by anyone. At last, Aya decided to say nothing because she didn't know what topic should she raised, and also Rei.

Minutes passed and finally they arrived. "Do you want to come in first?" She meant it as a polite-act. It was vicious but she hoped he would say "No" because if he went in, sure her Mother wouldn't just be quiet seeing her daughter took a guy home.

"No, thanks. I still got to work."

"Oh, okay." Aya nodded simply, and headed to the door. "Thank you, Otohata-kun… See you later."

Aya slammed the door silently and Rei left. He brushed his chocolate hair, and unintentionally whispered, "Aya…"

---

**Alice's Notes:**

**Hi! Thanks for reading! And if you don't mind, please review! :)**

**Thank you for all who has reviewed the previous chapter. This second chapter wouldn't be here without you.**


	3. Rainy Late Night

**Disclaimer: **Gals is not mine at all.

---

**-Secret Story-**

Chapter 3

**Rainy Late Night**

When the dusk came, the sun went down. A full moon replaced it and the sparkling stars decorated the deep blue sky. Aya had always loved an exquisite view like this. She used to enjoy it in her room with some tasty cookies and her Mother would tell her a beautiful tale. She always remembered it all and sometimes, just sometimes, she expected those warm moments would come back again, even once.

Her parents were strict when it came to Aya's achievement. They demanded Aya to upgrade her scores in school—and for that, they ordered Aya to join some courses. Aya did what her parents said. It was moments of weakness—since she wasn't brave enough to tell her parents what she really wanted; reveling with some friends.

God granted what Aya always prayed every night. And now she had had two treasured friends, Ran and Miyu.

But the night that she always hoped would come back again hadn't granted yet. She should be disappointed, but she didn't. Because having great friends was enough for her.

But you never knew what God had planned in your life.

Aya was on the way home. She was so tired after the course. Yes, she still had a course even in summer break. The moon and the stars that Aya adored weren't visible since the grey clouds were covering the sky. It was going to rain but she didn't bring an umbrella with her.

"Oh my gosh." Aya took up her bag above her head; so that her shiny black hair wouldn't be wet.

Too many people around, and mostly rushing. Aya also ran but accidentally hit someone.

Aya apologized immediately and gazed up. She gaped as she saw a handsome yet familiar guy in front of her, grabbing her arms so that she didn't collapse down. "Uh…thank you…" Aya sheepishly thanked him.

_No wonder why Kotobuki are worried about her_, Rei mentally thought. "Can you walk? It's too crowded here."

"Y-Yes I can…" Aya answered doubtlessly. The rain fell more heavily, and Aya could bet she would get ill tomorrow.

"I have to go now. Bye, Otohata-kun," she excused as she smiled tentatively.

"Hey…" Rei hesitantly let go his hand from her arms. He sensed something not good would happen to her. And that was right, a tall and monstrous man was running and hit Aya's puny tiny body. "Oh!" Again, she almost fell down but thanks to Rei, he helped her again.

"How about waiting until the rain stops in my home? It's near from this street," Rei suggested. Aya was an agile girl and she knew going to a man's house wasn't an excellent idea. But going home under the hard rain wasn't good either. She decided to wait up until the rain stops. Even though she just met him twice, but he was Ran's friend. And the innocent girl thought it would be okay.

---

"Here's the towel, t-shirt, and trouser. They will look loose on you but it's better than wearing those wet ones." Rei pointed Aya's clothes. Aya nodded shyly and went to the bathroom. She changed her clothes; but what the heck! She never presumed that she would be here, in a guy's house, and wearing his clothes… simply made her heart throbbed faster and faster. Several negative thoughts came over her… _what if he plan something like…'that'? What if I am trapped here and…? Hey, stop thinking like that, Aya! Don't you trust him? But wait… believe in someone you just met yesterday isn't easy. Ah Ran, Miyu, what should I do then?_

She shook her head numerously. _Be optimist, Aya, _she convinced her self.

Aya went out from the bathroom. She headed to the sofa where Rei were sitting on. Hearing paces, he turned his face. Seeing how adorably cute she was on his clothes, made the Ice Prince silent for a moment.

"Uhm… you're right, what a baggy t-shirt." Aya laughed her self because to her, she felt damn strange to have the big t-shirt on her.

If Rei complimented her and said that she still looked cute anyway, it would ruin her popularity as an Ice Prince. Beside, he wasn't good at all to say something like that. And at last, he only kept it in his mind.

"You may sit there." said Rei. Aya sat on the sofa Rei pointed and couldn't help feeling highly jittery. The television was turned on, but Rei didn't seem to watch the film. Instead, he looked so sleepy and that time Aya swore she would die in ashamedness if someone else knew what she was thinking. She couldn't deny it that Rei looked so… mesmerize, enchanting.

_Hey, what are you thinking, you embarrassing! _Aya slapped her cheeks and successfully her face was now red.

"Aya."

"Y-Yes?!"

"Which one do you prefer? Cola, coffee, tea?"

"Uhm. Tea, please."

Rei strolled to the kitchen and was going to make cup of tea for Aya and a glass of coffee for his self. Unknown to him, Aya followed Rei to the kitchen. Rei cocked his eyebrow, "Just wait there, Aya."

Aya shook her head. "Give it to me. Otohata-kun looks so sleepy and I don't want to trouble more." Looking a sincerity in her eyes, then he left and said, "Be careful."

"Sure." Aya replied and began to make tea and coffee. Fortunately, there was no problem to make them. Thought she often made a glass of coffee to his Father or helped her Mother to make tea for the guests.

Aya tidied up; she put the box of instant tea and coffee to the first place. Aya smiled brightfully at what she had served, she brought them to the table. "See, Otohata-kun, I've… ah!" Rei instantly looked behind and became surprised. Aya stumbled down and she spilt the tea and the coffee. Could you imagine two glasses of hot water fell onto your skin? Aya moaned in hurtness. Rei swiftly ran to the tap and wet his handkerchief. He gently compressed Aya's hand.

"I—I am terribly sorry, Otohata-kun… ouch."

"…" The Ice Prince only sighed, he was just quite surprised, cause he had presumed that she would mess something.

Rei kept on compressing Aya's puny hand, and soon Aya felt nervous. Rei was the second guy who touches her, the first was Katase, of course. She thought her face would turn into scarlet because of her shyness, but no. Seeing Rei's cold face made Aya's tears tripled down.

Rei frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry… you must be so angry. Please forgive me, Otohata-kun…" He never knew how to calm down a crying girl. He just said, "Hey, that's okay. Never mind. Now stop crying."

Hereby, the first condition repeated. Aya sat on the sofa, waiting for Rei to bring coffee and tea. She had ashamed her self, she could barely look at his eyes. She only looked at the ground.

"Here, enjoy your self," Rei put the cup on the table. Aya thanked him quietly and sipped it. Rei drank his coffee as he walked towards the window. "The rain is still falling heavily, Aya."

Aya got up and stood beside him to see outside. "Probably my Mom will be furious if I come late."

"You want me to accompany you? I can ride motorcycle."

"NO!" Aya quickly refused. "Otohata-kun has been so nice, but I always troubled you. Lending your clothes and giving me a cup of tea is more than enough. Thank you, Otohata-kun…" Aya blushed slightly and showed her angelic smile.

"Hm." Rei turned his face away. Her smile was beautiful.

"Are you sleepy?" Aya asked.

"A little bit." Rei answered. His face kept being cold.

"If you want, please sleep. No worries, I'll get out after the rain stops." Aya innocently said.

"No, let's just see some movies." Rei walked to the sofa and turned the channel television, looking for a good one.

And after he found the decent one, he sat lifelessly like a dead person. His eyes were vacant. Aya observed him and completely blamed her self for making him like that. It was not hard for Aya to catch a sight on his forehead; she found something. Swiftly, she took out something from her bag and approached Rei.

"What?" Rei asked, confused.

Aya sat right next to him. "Wait a sec. I will patch this ban-aid in your forehead." Aya explained and with her band-aid, Rei's scar on his forehead was covered.

"Thanks." Rei said calmly. Aya was not beautiful only, she was kind, too.

"You're welcome." Aya smiled glamorously. "I always bring ban-aid whenever I go. My Mom said when I was little, I often hurt my self. Like stumble down, yeah that's what I did earlier, or hit a stick, and …" Aya stopped talking when she found him leaning on her. She blushed madly, and then called his name, "O-Otohata-kun, what are you do—oh, he's sleeping."

Aya pulled him softly and leaned him on the sofa. "He must be so exhausted, and that's because of me. I'm so sorry, Otohata-kun…" The rain still fell hardly, and she could hear thunders. She didn't really like a rainy day in summer.

The television was still turned on and the actor's voice was the only breaker of the silence between Aya and Rei. It was more quiet since Rei's parents were not home, they had their duties out of the town.

Aya waited until the rain stopped. She wondered what her Mother would say if she knew her daughter was in a man's house.

---

The thunders were not heard anymore. The cloud had moved away and the moon was seen clearly. Aya slowly opened her eyes, she felt it was so heavy to open her eyelid, but soon she became horrified when she found her self sleeping next to Rei, her head was lying on Rei's shoulder. She hurriedly got up and saw through the window, to make sure whether the rain had stopped or not.

And with that, the innocent Aya went out from Otohata Residence. Her face was as red as tomato. She thanked God over and over again that the last bus could be reached now; she scolded her self to be able to sleep in his house. But at least, she thought, he didn't take off her clothes and do 'something'.

_You careless moron girl, Aya! _She hoped she could convince her Mother about why she came home late and… wore a man's clothes.

Good luck, Aya-ppe!

-

-

-

**Alice Jane:**

**Sooo what do you think? Is it satisfying? If no, please forgive me. Cause I'm an amateur one. ^^**

**And please forgive me for the grammar-mistake I have made (again). But really, I have tried to write a decent fic with proper grammar! You got to believe me! Hehe.**

**I will be so excited like a kid who gets five balloons if you give me a review. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Thanks for Lending Yours!

**Chapter 4**

Thanks for Lending Yours!

Aya clad in a blue yukata. She was mortified about how she looked. She has even prepared for the yukata and make-up since four hours ago. Don't ask her, because she also didn't know why her self wanted to look great. Yes, she was a gal, who 'demanded' to be cool and awesome, but it was the first time she really tried hard to look so amazing.

"What happen to me," Aya murmured. She walked slowly, being careful 'cause there were lots of teenagers who Ran had invited.

Oh yeah, it was a Summer-Night Party. A party which was made by Shibuya Club, definitely. And Ran was the leader.

"Ayappe!" A girl's voice surprised the innocent lass. "Gee, Ayappe looks so adorable, chuu!" Sayo, Ran's little sister, praised.

"Thank you, Sayo-chan." Aya showed her angelic smile.

"Aya! You've come. Come with me, it's five minutes before the fireworks launch!" Miyu grabbed Aya's wrist and Sayo's. "You, too, Sayo. Come on!"

A lot of teenagers Ran had invited had been there. They couldn't wait to see the fireworks. Ran said they would see many fireworks on the sky.

Aya's eyes sought for someone. It was not easy to find someone around lots of people. Did he come? Aya had brought his clothes with her.

"What is it?" Miyu asked all-of-sudden.

"Eh?"

"This," Miyu pointed the bag Aya held in her left-hand. "What's inside this bag?"

"Uh… this is... I'll tell you later, Miyu. It's quite a long story, and we're in a very crowded place."

"Fine." Miyu seemed satisfied for the answer. "Oh, look! The first firework!"

They watched it in joy. Suddenly Ran appeared, and someone was behind her. "See, that's wonderful, right? I've promised it would be great!"

"It is," Miyu said.

"I love it." Aya kept staring on the sky, staring the endlessly fireworks.

"She forced me and Yuuya to launch it," somebody grumbled. And that somebody was Rei Otohata!

_Otohata-kun!_

"Shut up, Otocchi. At least you're much better that Second Place. He still lauched the fireworks, alone… Fufufu."

Aya tried to be brave. She walked towards Rei.

"Thanks for lending it," Aya blushed crazily. She kept looking down.

Rei took the bag. "You're welcome. Was your Mom angry?"

"Yes at first, but I've made a good excuse. She didn't ask about the clothes, but she threw a suspicious look at me," Aya explained.

Rei smirked. "You were lucky, then."

Ran, Miyu, and people around them listened to their conversation.

The Shibuya Queen whispered, "What are they talking about?"

Miyu shook her head. "Aya said she would tell Miyu later, about this."

"Okay." Ran pulled Sayo's wrist. "Don't watch them, sis! Let's just see the cool fireworks! MY FIREWORKS! Hahaha!"

"It's Yuuya-kun's fireworks," Sayo remarked.

Miyu only giggled at them.

***

The party had finished. Rei had gone home already. No wonder, he was a Sleepy-Prince.

Aya still could help feeling excited. Don't know what caused it. The fireworks or Rei's presence? She walked to the gate, with her face was still scarlet.

"Wait, buddy," Ran stood on Aya's way. "Where are you going, huh?"

"You have an obligation, remember?" Miyu asked. She curved an impish smile. "Tell us! What the hell happened between you and him?!"

Aya laughed. "Well. It was a rainy night, and…"

And then, at last, her best friends could concluded something from what Aya had told them.

She fell in love…

-

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED

**Alice Jane:**

I know this is too short. It might be boring, too. Sorry. ^^

But thanks for reading!!

Wait, I wanna tell you all something. Our favorite author Chiby Angel-Chan has quitted from FFN. We'll miss her stories. :(

But we should cherish her choice. :)


End file.
